


Not Quite Insomnia.

by The9thDoctor



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The9thDoctor/pseuds/The9thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Pete won't have to be alone in the dark anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Insomnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for a prompt at we_are_cities. So far, it's the first - and only - Fall Out Boy fic I've written, so hopefully it all works.

When Patrick wakes up in the middle of the night and pulls himself unsteadily out of his bunk to find a glass of water, he's not totally surprised to find Pete hunched over on the couch with his hood pulled up, staring blankly into space. He's more faintly disappointed. 

Pete has been doing this a lot recently - Patrick supposes it might be a combination of the late nights and early mornings, and never waking up in the same place that they had gone to sleep. It stopped bothering Patrick years ago and he had thought it had stopped bothering Pete too. But then maybe he's just gotten better at hiding it.

It's not even insomnia, not really, it's more like Pete can't actually be bothered to go to sleep. Patrick has been around Pete more than long enough to recognize it now, real insomnia has Pete trying so fucking hard to find the sleep that never comes. Pete would be lying in his bunk with his eyes screwed shut looking kinda like a five year old waiting for it to be finally Christmas morning.

But this, this is different, and Patrick isn't sure that it's any better. 

Four empty coffee cups and what looks like a whole fucking notebook's worth of torn-up paper lie on the floor around the couch. Patrick really hopes that they weren't from the red and green notebook Pete bought about five states ago, because he had secretly had a look through that one. The words had been so beautiful that Patrick knew he'd never know who they had been written for. In fact, he's already been thinking of melodies for them, in order to amaze Pete with his own (kinda pathetic) skill. However, Patrick isn't sure that he could remember them well enough to re-write them if that's what is covering the floor like confetti. He thinks that maybe he could gather up all the pieces later, before Pete has a chance to scatter them out of a window on the moving bus. 

Patrick stays hidden in the dark shadows of the doorway for a while, trying to work out what's gone wrong now. There have been no girls, no boys even, (not even Ryan Ross) recently. No bad gigs, or horrid breakups or ugly rumors splashed over the internet. No Advil in stupid amounts, or days spent in rooms communicating with notes pushed under locked doors. So Patrick just watches, hoping in a slightly foolish way that Pete will notice him, and grin and tell him that he's okay really, just y'know, too much coffee, man, I'll be fine. 

He doesn't. 

What Pete does do, though, is sit there in the dark, staring into space with a look on his face that makes Patrick wonder if this is what he looked like while wondering just how many goddamn pills he should take. 

Patrick doesn't think it's a very good look for Pete, 'cos hell, Fall Out Boy needs poetic lyrics and a talented bassist and Patrick just needs Pete to survive. So without actually thinking anything through, Patrick steps forward up to the couch and sits down next to him. 

Pete is silent for a few moments and then sort-of-collapses into Patrick, his hands going up to clutch at Patrick's shirt as if it's the only thing keeping him from drowning. Patrick reaches around to stroke Pete's back in what he really hopes is a soothing way, but it's only when he feels the front of his shirt growing damp that he realizes that Pete is actually crying. This means he brings one hand up to card through Pete's hair, stroking him, while attempting to make soothing noises. He's not sure if it's working though, because Pete's shoulders are shaking now and he's letting out these little gaspy breaths that Patrick can feel on his chest. 

Desperately, he tries to get Pete to look at him, holding his chin and gently moving his head up. His eyes are red and the remains of yesterday's eyeliner is staining his cheeks slightly. They stare at each other, Patrick is trying to ask a hundred questions without saying anything but Pete isn't answering any of them. 

In the end, he's not sure who moved first - and later on it doesn't matter, Pete needed it, and Patrick wanted to be able to give it to him.

As first kisses go, it wasn't all that romantic, except it kinda was really. Soft and sweet and gentle with just the right amount of passion and far too much longing. Patrick can feel Pete's teeth on his lips while Pete's hands slowly release their deathgrip on Patrick's shirtfront.

And then, in a whirlwind of movement there's hands tangled in hair and under shirts and into pants and Pete's somehow underneath him gasping like a fish out of water while Patrick runs his hand over Pete's cock. Patrick isn't sure how - or even why - this seems to be happening, but really, he's pretty fucking glad it is. And then he decides not to think about it so much, because when Pete moves and dear-god-almighty does THAT with his tongue he really, really can't think at all. 

When Pete lays back on the couch with unshed tears in his eyes and a look on his face that just says 'please', there's nothing Patrick could do to stop himself even though he can't help but wonder if this will only serve to break Pete just that little bit more.

When it's done and over, Pete is curled up on the couch again beside him clutching onto Patrick's hand as though he thinks he's going to run away (which is a little silly, because really, where's Patrick going to go?), Patrick almost wonders what will happen. But he isn't crying now, so he just keeps stroking Pete's hand with his thumb and thinks that at least Pete won't have to be alone in the dark anymore. 


End file.
